dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Kind of Want
} |name = Kind of Want |act = 3 |image = Kind of Want.jpg |px = 270px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Lowtown (night) |end = A Friend (The Hanged Man) |prereqs = |location = Lowtown (night) |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Kind of Want is an Act 3 Gangs side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The Followers of She are trying to take over Lowtown (Night). Killing the majority of them will reveal the location of their lair and leader. Walkthrough Enter the Decrepit Alley and defeat the cult and its leader, the desire demon Hanker. Afterward, return to The Hanged Man and speak to A Friend for your reward. Strategy The followers mix Raider-type enemies with Mercenaries, with a few Carta dwarves here and there, so bring electricity, nature, and cold against them respectively. On Nightmare the nature that works well against Mercenaries will do nothing to the Raiders, and the cold will do nothing to the Mercenaries, so be careful in how you use them. Hanker is an ordinary Elite-ranked Desire Demon, so aside from buffing the enemy party it isn't very durable. Kill it quickly and get ready for the reinforcements, which spawn in the middle of the map as well as all but one corner, with an Elite-ranked Assassin showing up late. He's the real threat in this fight, but if you've made it this far on Nightmare difficulty you should be more than well-equipped to handle a lone Assassin. This map has the same layout and entry point as the one used in Hometown Breed, so the same positioning is useful here. Funnel the enemies into the northeastern staircase and stay out of sight of the reinforcements, or use the lower right corner with AoE spell traps. Once again, charging across a field of archers is poor strategy with a perfectly good stairwell and corner wall to work with. Result You can now walk around Lowtown at night without being ambushed by cultists. Rewards * (dropped by Hanker) * (dropped by Hanker) * Random loot From "A Friend" * 500 XP * 2 If this is the last of the night-time quests that you turn in then A Friend gives you the following and then leaves: * 5 * 800 XP * Woodsman's Ire Note : There seems to be a bug in the game that changes the reward to 7 (2+5) and 1300 XP(800+500) and the Woodsman's Ire axe, then A Friend walks away and you receive again 5 and 800 XP and the Woodsman's Ire axe(again). Notes * A Friend only appears at night, in the back room of The Hanged Man. She will continue to give out rewards each time the player clears out a band of thugs in the subsequent side quests. * Like all nighttime gang quests, several waves of enemies will not appear unless you change area and come back. Also like all other such quests, the hideout location will be revealed even if 1-2 groups of gang members have not been cleared (so as not to be rendered impossible to complete if another quest npc is curretly blocking a group from spawning in a specific location). * The name of the desire demon, Hanker, is a verb used to express desire. **Kind of Want is an internet term often used as a reply to images of attractive people. This may refer to the appearance of the Desire Demon. * The cultists' name "Followers of She" may be reference to fantasy novel She: A History of Adventure by Henry Rider Haggard where primitive races follow the sorceress queen Ayesha who is simply referred to as "She". Bugs * The player may have to move around the hideout and all its small side areas repeatedly to get all of the enemies to appear. See also * Red Run Streets * Reining It In Gallery Hanker.png|The Desire Demon, Hanker. Category:Dragon Age II side quests